Las aventuras de Eri-chan y Deku la oveja
by ukinea
Summary: Izuku entrenaba en secreto para ser como su ídolo, el paladín más valeroso de todos: All Might. Pero cuando es víctima de una magia que lo transforma en animal, sus planes se truncan. Ahora, con la ayuda de una pequeña fugitiva, deberá embarcarse en una aventura para deshacer su hechizo. Y de paso, ayudar a una princesa perdida a recuperar su reino. [AU de fantasía medieval]
1. Escape

Bueno esto es un fic crack que se me ocurrió a eso de las 12 de la noche (como siempre jajaja) Basado en el dibujo de Horikoshi del volumen 14, y en el dibujo de Horikoshi donde están todos con trajes de fantasía (segunda encuesta de popularidad)

 **Advertencia:** Este fic hará uso de varios personajes que solo han salido en el manga. Aunque es un AU de fantasía, si no vas al día con el manga podrías spoilearte.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1: Escape.**

 **(I)**

En un lejano castillo, rodeado de frondosos bosques, vivía una pequeña princesa. Eri, como la llamaban, anhelaba ser libre. Su "padre", el poderoso Rey de los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte, la mantenía prisionera dentro de sus aposentos.

Y es que la pequeña tenía dentro de sí un poder inigualable. Un poder que le garantizaría a su padre, el control absoluto de su pequeño reino; e incluso, el control de reinos aún más grandes y poderosos que el suyo propio.

 _Por favor, por favor estrella del norte, todo lo que deseo es ser libre algún día_ clamaba de día y de noche la niña de cabellos plateados desde el balcón de su cuarto.

Quién lo diría, que el deseo más anhelado de la cautiva princesa pronto se cumpliría.

 **(II)**

Los preparativos para la Fiesta Real anual se estaban llevando a cabo. Solo que esta no iba a ser una celebración cualquiera, no señor. La celebración de este año sería una especial, ya que tendrían de invitado de honor nada más y nada menos que al heredero del poderoso Rey oscuro: All for One.

Tomura era su nombre. Poco se sabía sobre el joven heredero, pero había muchos rumores habían sobre él.

Algunos decían que podía transformar en cenizas todo cuanto tocase. Otros decían que el joven gustaba de coleccionar las manos de sus enemigos, usándolas a veces como parte de su vestimenta.

Pero quizás uno de los rumores menos populares, pero más inquietantes de todos, era el que decía que en realidad, el joven heredero era parte del linaje una antigua hechicera…

Hechicera quien en tiempos pasados, fuera la enemiga número uno de All for One.

Sea como fuere, el Rey de los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte, Overhaul, se preparaba para darle la bienvenida a tandistinguido invitado.

 **(III)**

La vida de Izuku Midoriya había sido normal hasta ahora. Bueno casi. Si a ser aprendiz secreto de un viejo ermitaño de las montañas se le podía llamar normal, claro.

Ese día, Izuku se había dispuesto a hacer sus quehaceres habituales como siempre. Después de ayudar en las labores de su hogar, se disponía a ir a entrenar con el que era su mentor, un ermitaño llamado Toshinori Yagi quién vivía en lo más recóndito del bosque que rodeaba la aldea de Izuku.

Y es que el sueño más grande del joven aprendíz era ser como su ídolo, el paladín más poderoso de todos: All Might.

Aunque habían pasado pocos años desde su muerte, All Might había logrado convertirse en una leyenda.

Él logró lo que parecía imposible: Que todas las criaturas; mutantes, faes, humanos e incluso dragones lograran convivir en armonía. Era una época de paz en la que las personas podían usar su magia en libertad y el sueño de todo niño era convertirse en un paladín como All Might o en una poderosa bruja o hechizero.

Por eso, a All Might también se le llegó a conocer como el Símbolo de la Paz.

Pero esa paz no duró mucho. El poderoso hechizero conocido como All for One amasó un ejército de mutantes y magos que derrotó a los aliados de la Paz, controlando a casi todos los reinos, empezando así una nueva era de silenciosa tiranía.

Aunque todo parecía seguir siendo "normal" la verdad es que no lo era. Antes las personas y los mutantes convivían en perfecta armonía. Ahora, la gente "normal" les temía. Por eso era común que en lugar de referirse a ellos como mutantes, les llamaran aberrantes.

Antes se podía usar magia en libertad, ahora estaba tan regulada que era casi prohibida. Para usar magia de forma legal, debías jurar lealtad incondicional al oscuro rey All for One.

Jurar lealtad a un rey no tenía nada de malo o raro, pero All for One era la excepción. Sus seguidores debían acatar sus órdenes por más malévolas que estas fueran. Era bien sabido que los que le habían jurado lealtad y después se habían rehusado a obedecerle sufrían un horrible destino.

Era por ello que aunque casi todo ser viviente tuviera la capacidad de usar magia, muy pocos lo hacían ahora. Y si lo hacían, era en la clandestinidad.

La era del heroico All Might había terminado. Sin embargo Izuku aún soñaba con ser un paladín al igual que él para proteger a los más débiles.

Su madre solía contarle historias: sobre hadas, sobre el "Chosha", sobre héroes y heroínas de la antiguedad. Pero sin duda sus historias favoritas eran las de All Might. La de ese paladín lejano que con su legendaria espada, la One for All, había traído paz a todo un continente.

Su encuentro con el ermitaño Yagi Toshinori hacía un año le había dado a Izuku la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño. Yagi era algo misterioso y reservado y parecía estar enfermo todo el tiempo. Pero a pesar de su apariencia débil, el señor Yagi —como Izuku lo llamaba— lo había estado entrenando en secreto para ser un paladín.

Entrenar para ser paladín era algo tabú, pero no tanto como ser bruja o hechizero. Jurar lealtad a All for One no era un requisito, pues para ser caballero no necesitabas magia, tan sólo tus habilidades de combate y una espada.

Sin embargo, desde la caída de All Might, ser un paladín no era muy bien visto.

Antes elogiados por su heroísmo desinteresado, los caballeros de ahora eran una pálida sombra de los de antes, haciendo las cosas sólo por fama y dinero,rebajandose casi al nivel de los mercenarios.

Pero ni aún así Izuku dejó su sueño de lado. Pues en tiempos tumultosos como ése, ser un paladín significaba que podría salvar a las personas tal como lo hacía All Might.

Y mañana sería su ritual de iniciación como caballero.

Izuku estaba muy emocionado por ello. El señor Yagi le había dicho que después del ritual, debía emprender el "viaje del paladín" que era una tradición que todos los paladines seguían desde tiempos inmemoriables.

Ir alrededor del mundo, en busca de aventuras antes de decidir jurarle lealtad a algún rey o señor, o ser un paladín independiente y formar tu propia orden, tal como lo había hecho All Might.

 **(IV)**

Izuku se adentró un poco a la parte norte del bosque para recojer algunas hierbas medicinales que llevaría en el viaje que emprendería al día siguiente del ritual de iniciación de caballero

Pero cuando se disponía a recojer unas hierbas medicinales, empezó a sentirse mareado y perdió la conciencia. Cuando la recuperó, notó que su cuerpo se sentía… extraño...

— _Rápido, esa es la última que nos falta, todo debe quedarnos perfecto para el banquete ¡o si no!…_

 _Un hombre le decía al otro que le acompañaba mientras sigilosamente se acercaban hacia donde estaba Izuku. Extrañamente, los hombres se veían más altos de lo normal, aunque en ese momento el joven no le dio importancia._

 _Mientras los hombres se aproximaban hacia donde él se encontraba, intentó preguntarles que pasaba pero en lugar de palabras, todo lo que salió de la boca de Izuku fue un…_

— _¡BAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

— _¡Rápido agárrala, antes de que escape!_

Y así es como terminaría la vida del joven aprendiz. Izuku, quien soñaba en convertirse en un legendario Paladín como All Might, ahora se encontraba encerrado en una pequeña jaula, listo para convertirse en barbacoa real. Genial.

 _Piensa, piensa. Debe de haber una forma de escapar de aquí._

Pero por más que empujaba, la jaula no se habría. Lo más frustrante es que no era difícil de abrir, tan solo bastaba con correr el seguro desde afuera para abrirla. Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar el seguro de la puerta con sus manos… Pero el problema es que ahora en vez de manos, tenía cuatro patas. Estaba perdido.

 **(V)**

Era la segunda vez que hacía eso en su corta vida. La primera vez que salió sin autorización de su cuarto, sólo había conseguido llegar hasta el pasillo. Esta vez, con los preparativos para recibir al príncipe Tomura, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su pequeña travesura.

Con miedo pero a la vez emocionada, la princesita caminaba por el patio trasero. Era la primera vez que lo hacía sola, pues las pocas veces que se le permitía tomar el sol era custodiada por sus damas de compañía.

Disfrutando de su pequeña libertad, escuchó ruidos frenéticos provenientes de una esquina. Allí en una jaula, se encontró con lo que parecía ser… ¿una oveja?

Curiosa, se acercó hacia donde estaba el animal. A simple vista se veía como tenía un pelaje suave y esponjoso. El pobre animal luchaba para salir de la jaula, sin éxito.

—¿Una oveja? —dijo la pequeña con curiosidad y asombro.

—Nunca había visto una de verdad... —dijo mientras metía su mano entre la reja y tocaba al animal. De cierto es que era la primera vez que miraba una en vivo. Solo las conocía por los libros. Aunque en vez del blanco pelaje con el que el libro las ilustraba, esta era de color verde.

—¡BAAAAAAAAAHHHH! —Fue todo lo que pudo responder el animal, quien hasta entonces no había parado de moverse frenéticamente.

—¿También quieres escapar? —la oveja frente a ella dejó de moverse y la escuchó con atención. Eri notó que en sus ojos se distinguía algo… ¿humano? Como si pudiera comprender sus palabras.

—Lo sé. Yo también quisiera irme de aqui —decía al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el lomo del animal. Realmente era reconfortante sentir ese pelaje tan suave.

—¡Su alteza! —exclamó la vieja cocinera del palacio— Por todos los dioses, ¡qué hace usted aquí afuera! ¡Y sola!

Inmediatamente, la mujer empezó a llamar a los demás criados que se encontraban alrededor para que la auxiliaran con la princesa. Si el rey se enteraba que Eri había vuelto a escapar… las consecuencias iban a ser funestas…

—Rápido, escolten a la princesa hasta sus aposentos, antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta —dijo la desesperada cocinera.

Con una mano aún en el lomo de la oveja, se resignaba a su destino. El encierro, una vez más. Como siempre.

—Parece que me tengo ir —dijo la niña mientras se despedía de su nuevo amigo. Sin embargo, cuando miró a los ojos al animal, pudo sentir su desesperación. El tierno ovino hacía señales hacia la esquina superior de la jaula, como queriendo señalar a algo.

—¿Mmm? —. La niña entonces se percató que los desesperados señalamientos de la oveja apuntaban al seguro de la jaula. Con curiosidad infantil y sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente corrió el seguro, abriéndolo.

—¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! —. La oveja salió disparada de su prisión.

Entonces todo se descontroló.

—¡Hojo! Escolta a su alteza hasta su cuarto. ¡Mientras tu, Tabe, atrapa a ese animal!

Corriendo por su vida, el asustado animal era perseguido por Tabe, el capataz de aspecto terrorífico que siempre llevaba una bolsa de tela cubriendo su cabeza.

Sin embargo, en un giro inusual de los acontecimientos, justo cuando estaba por salir por la puerta trasera que daba hacia el bosque, el animal giró sobre si mismo y regresó hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña princesa. Con una fuerza inusual, tacleó al otro criado, el que se hacía llamar Hojo y se puso enfrente de la niña, con una expresión…

—¿Qué pasa? Vamos corre antes de que te atrapen —le decía Eri al felpudo animal. Sin embargo el animal continuaba con el lomo agachado y moviendo su cabeza le hacía señales a Eri para que lo montara.

―Quieres… ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

De repente recordó su cuento de hadas favorito. En donde una doncella escapaba de la torre donde la mantenían prisionera. Montada en un corcel blanco, que tiempo después se descubriría era un príncipe que había sido hechizado por una malvada bruja, la doncella escapaba hacia su libertad.

Eri siempre había soñado con escapar como en aquel cuento. Sin embargo nunca pensó que se le iba a ser realidad. Aunque en vez de corcel, lo que ahora tenía en frente era una tímida y felpuda oveja y en vez de príncipe encantado solo era un despitado aprendiz de caballero que por algún error había terminado en ese estado.

—¡BAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ―con ojos suplicantes e invitantes, el animal no paraba de señalar su lomo con la cabeza. Sin pensarlo más, Eri se montó en la oveja, quien inmediatamente después de que la niña subió en su lomo echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida del castillo, para perderse en el bosque.

—¡Atrápenlos!

Los criados intentaron impedir que huyeran. Pero no pudieron hacer nada. El borreguito, junto con la princesa ya habían escapado hacia su libertad.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Originalmente tenía planeado que esto fuera un oneshot pero ahora será un longfic. La verdad es que si pudiera dibujar, en vez de fic le haría fanarts a esta idea. Deku en forma de borreguito es lo mas tierno que hay y hasta ahora no he visto fanarts de Deku oveja con Eri, lo que es una lástima porque se verían tan tiernos xD. Pero en fin. A falta de habilidades en el dibujo, todo lo que me queda es escribir lo que se me ocurre. Ya que xD


	2. La princesa misteriosa, los dekus y Deku

**IMPORTANTE, Aviso para los seguidores antiguos de este fic:** Mil disculpas a los que habían leído con anterioridad el primer capítulo. Modifiqué algunas cosas y si no quieres re-leerlo todo completo, puedes leer sólo la parte marcada con **(III)** de ese mismo 1er capítulo, que es la que modifiqué. En resumen, en vez de que Izuku fuera aprendiz de magia lo hice un aprendiz de caballero/paladín, y le puse un poco de worldbuilding y contexto. Por lo demás, el capítulo sigue siendo el mismo. Prometo que una modificación asi, al menos en este fic no volverá a pasar, lo siento por los inconvenientes.

 **Si eres un lector nuevo continúa la lectura sin problemas n.n.**

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo dos:**

 **La princesa misteriosa, los dekus, y Deku.**

¿En que estaba pensando para llevar a una niña consigo asi como asi?

De cierto era que lo que había hecho era una locura. Pedirle a una pequeña niña que apenas había conocido para que montara en su espalda ―o más bien en su ahora lomo de oveja― y después escapar con ella era por demás, insano.

Sin embargo no pudo contenerse. Cuando la vió, su rostro parecía estar pidiendo ayuda. _Su cuerpo se movió antes de que pudiera pensar._

Además, por lo que había escuchado decir a las mujeres que estaban con la pequeña, al parecer nunca la dejaban salir. Fuese quien fuese, esa pequeña niña debió ser prisionera de ese castillo.

Tras un tiempo de correr como maníaco por el bosque con la pequeña fugitiva montada en su lomo, y tras asegurarse de que nadie los perseguía, Izuku se permitió descansar un rato en un pequeño claro del bosque. La niña bajó de su lomo y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, sentándose a un lado de él.

Así echado sobre su vientre como estaba, con sus patas traseras y delanteras extendidas en el verde musgo del bosque, Izuku pudo darse cuenta de cosas que con el escape y toda la locura general de ese día no pudo notar antes.

Como por ejemplo; que en vez de tener el pelaje blanco característico de las ovejas comunes y corrientes, el suyo era de un color verde "deku", el cual era el mismo color de su cabello cuando era humano.

También pudo notar que a pesar de no conservar su ropa ni las demás cosas que llevaba consigo antes de convertirse en una oveja, sí conservaba sus zapatos.

Al vérselos puestos sobre sus patas de animal, Izuku no pudo evitar recordar la historia que su madre solía contarle sobre ellos...

― _No tenías ni un mes de nacido cuando un hombre extraño, vino a tocar nuestra puerta ―dijo Inko con nostalgia mientras recitaba una historia que su pequeño hijo ya había escuchado innumerables veces._

― _El hombre llevaba su oscuro cabello hasta los hombros y se cubría la cara con una máscara rara. Mmm... ahora que recuerdo su ropa también era algo extraña, aunque muy sencilla eso si. Nos dijo que se llamaba Kohei; y que estaba buscando a un niño especial al cual hacerle un regalo..._

Lo que su madre solía contarle era una historia típica que todos los padres y madres de la aldea solían contar a sus hijos pequeños. Era la vieja leyenda del "Chosha" un ser extraño que a veces podía ser hombre o mujer; a veces mostraba su rostro, a veces no; a veces te decía su nombre y otras prefería no hacerlo (y su nombre no siempre era el mismo); podía ser muy joven o podía ser muy viejo, en fin, que su apariencia siempre variaba; y que vagaba por el mundo buscando a niños o niñas "especiales" a los cuáles les concedía un regalo de la buena suerte que los acompañaría toda la vida.

Según la leyenda, cuando un Chosha escogía a alguien, ésta estaba destinada a ser una persona extraordinaria que dejaría su huella en el mundo. Los ancianos decían que todos los grandes héroes y heroínas de la antiguedad habían sido elegidos por un Chosha para ser su "Mein Kyarater", que era como los Chosha solían llamar a los niños que escogían para darles el misterioso regalo. Incluso el más reciente de los héroes, el todo poderoso caballero All Might, había sido visitado escogido por un Chosha, el cual le había regalado su legendaria espada: La One for All. O al menos, eso era lo que contaban los ancianos en las fogatas.

Al principio, cuando era muy pequeño, Izuku solía creer esa historia que le contaba su madre. De como un hombre flacucho con máscara que se hacía llamar "Kohei" fue a regalarle unos zapatos rojos como amuleto de la suerte. Pero conforme fue creciendo, y al igual que los otros niños de su edad, se dió cuenta que sólo era un invento. Un mito.

Era ya una tradición oral y su función no se limitaba a hacer sentir especial a un niño diciéndole que seguro sería alguien muy importante en el futuro. No. En un mundo tan salvaje como ese, lleno de aberrantes, faes, brujas y hechizeros, dragones, y toda clase de peligros y criaturas malignas, era muy fácil que los más pequeños temieran a la noche y vivieran aterrorizados. Sin embargo, eso podía solucionarse si les contabas que un Chosha había aparecido en la puerta con un regalo que los protegería de todo mal, siempre que usaran lo que sea que les había dado.

Según la leyenda, aunque estuviese en muchas dificultades, mientras la persona tuviera el regalo del Chosha consigo la buena suerte siempre estaría de su lado. Hasta que llegara la hora de morir heróicamente, pero los padres preferían omitir esa última parte.

La tradición iba asi: Los padres daban a sus hijos pequeños un regalo; que podía ser muchas cosas: desde una muñeca de trapo, un amuleto colgante, una pulsera... o zapatos como era el caso de Izuku. Los padres les hacían creer que eran regalos del Chosha, para después contarles una aderezada historia sobre cómo un día, un extraño ermitaño o ermitaña pasó por sus casas a dejarles el regalo especial que los protegería de todo mal mientras lo usaran. Eventualmente cuando crecían, los niños se daban cuenta de que todo eso era un invento, aunque guardaban el secreto por el bien de los más pequeños.

Sin embargo, su madre nunca dejó de contarle esa historia. Era como si ella misma se hubiera creído su propio invento. Dejó de hacerlo a petición de él (al menos en público, claro. Porque en casa seguía haciéndolo) pues era añadir otra cosa que los demás chicos de la aldea usarían para burlarse de él como siempre hacían. Bastante tenía ya con el apodo insultante que Kacchan le había dado.

Izuku siempre tuvo la teoría de que su madre sostenía la mentira de sus zapatos "mágicos" otorgados por el Chosha para hacerlo sentir especial, pues era el hazme reír de los chicos de su edad.

Comparado con los demás, Izuku siempre fue bastante torpe y debilucho. Seguro su pobre madre iba y cambiaba sus zapatos rojos por otros idénticos en cuanto empezaban a quedarle apretados o en cuanto tenían el más mínimo desgaste. Nunca había podido comprobarlo, pero era la explicación más lógica y hacía que Izuku se llenara de gratitud inmensa hacia su progenitora.

O eso pensaba hasta ahorita.

Los zapatos no solo se habían ajustado perfectamente a sus patas de ovino, sino que al parecer, un nuevo par se había instalado en sus patas traseras para completar. No podía ver sus patas traseras, pues su nuevo cuerpo no le permitía girarse de esa forma. Sin embargo podía sentir el calzado. Movió sus patas delanteras como para comprobarlo y efectivamente, la sensación era la misma que sentía en sus patitas traseras al moverlas.

¿Cómo diantres le habían aparecido otro par de zapatos cuando sólo llevaba un par? ¿Acaso eran mágicos?

El pensar que una leyenda como la del Chosha fuera cierta era demasiado, incluso en un mundo como ese. Pero la magia era algo real. Aunque con el fin de la era del Símbolo de la Paz, la magia había sido regulada hasta el punto de considerarse prohibida, de vez en cuando uno podía encontrarse por ahí a algún mago o bruja que vendiera artículos mágicos de manera ilegal para sobrevivir. No eran muy comunes, pero los había. Tal vez su madre se topó con uno de ellos y se le hizo fácil comprar zapatos mágicos para su pequeño hijo.

O bien, podía ser un efecto del hechizo o lo que sea que lo haya transformado en un animal. Realmente necesitaba averiguar cómo era que había acabado de esa forma.

¿Regresaría a la normalidad? ¿O sería una oveja para siempre?

De pronto, el miedo y la incertidumbre se empezaron a apoderar de la mente de Izuku...

―¿Eres un príncipe?

La repentina pregunta tomó lo tomó por sorpresa. Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la pequeña quién estaba arrodillada frente a él, ya tenía rato mirándolo con curiosidad infantil.

―Yo soy Eri, princesa del reino Yakuza del noroeste ―Torpemente, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

 _¿Yakuza del noroeste?_

Asi que el castillo de donde habían escapado antes era el del rey de Yakuza. Después de todo, se había adentrado un poco en la parte norte del bosque para recoger unas plantas medicinales para su viaje.

El castillo del rey Yakuza estaba a pocos kilómetros al norte de su pequeña aldea. Pero había algo raro en la declaración de la niña. Pues desde hacía años, ese reino había dejado de llamarse así. Ahora todos lo conocían como el reino de los Ocho preceptos de la Muerte.

Desde que el viejo rey Yakuza enfermara, su sirviente más cercano y leal, conocido ahora como Overhaul había tomado las riendas del reino. Cuando el rey falleció, Ovehaul ascendió al trono y eventualmente tomó el control de ese pequeño reino.

Overhaul pudo ser el heredero a raíz de que la única hija del viejo rey, la princesa Mako, se escapara con un plebeyo. Izuku era un niño cuando eso pasó y lo recuerda muy bien puesto por un tiempo fue el rumor favorito de la aldea. Algunos comentaban cuán mal agradecida debía ser la princesa Mako por abandonar así a su padre. Otros la apoyaban diciendo que el amor verdadero triunfó por sobre su estatus y riqueza. Estas opiniones divididas mantuvieron entretenida a toda la aldea por casi un mes. O al menos eso era lo que Izuku recordaba.

Sin embargo, allí estaba esa pequeña niña, diciéndo ser princesa del reino Yakuza.

Era imposible que se tratara de la princesa Mako pues ella escapó siendo una joven adolescente, y de eso ya habían pasado años. La princesa Mako debía ser toda una mujer adulta ahora.

Además, la niña frente a él decía llamarse Eri...

 **(~)**

Al principio, cuando Izuku tomó la impulsiva decisión de escapar junto con la niña, lo había hecho asumiendo que ella era una prisionera. Y no era difícil adivinar el por qué.

Eri era una mutante, o como despectivamente la habrían llamado: _una aberrante._

En los tiempos tumultosos que corrían, los mutantes, quienes eran seres libres en la era de All Might, ahora eran discriminados y temidos.

Algunas personas "normales" los cazaban para venderlos como esclavos, ya fuera de sirvientes o como atracciones de las caravanas de artistas itinerantes. Muchos mutantes no corrían con tanta suerte y simple y sencillamente eran torturados hasta la muerte, ya fuera porque les temían o por cruel diversión.

Eso se debía a que en el pasado, una gran parte del ejército de All for One tenía mutantes que destruían pueblos, aldeas y a todos los que no se sometieran al hechicero oscuro. En ese ejército también había magos y brujas. Y aunque en parte eso contribuyó a que la magia fuera algo temida y casi prohibida, los que cargaron con todo el juicio de la sociedad fueron los mutantes.

Porque los magos podían ocultar sus prácticas en la clandestinidad ¿pero los mutantes? ellos simplemente no podían ocultar quienes eran. Habían nacido de cierta forma. Y si bien había algunos que lograban ocultar su condición y pasar como personas "normales" eran los pocos. Como Eri. Lo único que la diferenciaba de cualquier otra niña de su edad era ese cuerno que sobresalía en su cabeza.

Era muy pequeño y quizás con algo de esmero podría ocultarlo. Sin embargo ese insignificante cuerno era más que suficiente para que se le considerara una mutante.

Izuku al igual que muchos otros, consideraba a los mutantes personas igual a él y estaba en total desacuerdo con el trato que la sociedad les daba. Era por ello que su sueño de ser como el legendario paladín, All Might, nunca se desvaneció. Ser un paladín para ayudar a forjar una era de paz como en el pasado, para que así ningún mutante tuviera que sufrir lo que sufrían ahora, era uno de los sueños del joven aprendíz.

Mientras Izuku meditaba en todo esto, el rostro de Eri pasó rápidamente de la curiosidad a la decepción.

―No puedes entenderme...―al no obtener respuesta alguna del animal que tenía enfrente, la pequeña fijó su mirada en el suelo, con su rostro contraído.

Al verla, Izuku se apresuró e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: fue a por alguna rama caída. Las teorías sobre el origen de la niña podían esperar. Ahora mismo, en medio del bosque ella debía estar muy asustada. No se perdonaría el hacerla llorar.

Buscó un pedazo de suelo que no estuviera cubierto de musgo y sosteniendo la rama con el hocico, empezó a escribir su nombre en la tierra. Fue difícil escribir de esa forma, pero quedó satisfecho con el resultado.

Izuku se acercó a Eri y gentilmente mordió un pedazo de su túnica para llamar su atención. Jaló de su ropa hasta llevarla hacia donde había escrito su mensaje. Por suerte, la niña no pareció asustarse con ese gesto.

―M-mi, no-om-bre, es, ki-Kyu...

Perfecto. Aunque se notaba que apenas estaba aprendiendo y que tenía dificultades al interpretar los signos, sin duda Eri podía leer. Normalmente los niños empezaban a leer y escribir a su edad, pero aún así, Izuku temía que ese no fuera el caso de Eri.

Ahora la niña podía podría saber que él la entendía y eso era todo lo que a Izuku le importaba de momento.

―De-kyu. De... ku. Mi nombre es De-ku. ¿Tu nombre es Deku? ¿Como la planta?

―¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _No, no es deku. Es Izuku._

Por un momento, Izuku olvidó que ahora era un borrego y quizo hablar. Para su mala suerte, el único sonido que salió de su hocico fue un balido.

Al escuchar balar al animal, Eri se sintió aliviada pues la oveja le había respondido.

 _¡Entonces sí es un príncipe después de todo!_ Pensó.

―Mucho gusto señor Deku

Resignándose al infame apodo, Izuku no tuvo más remedio que bajar la cabeza en un intento de reverencia, correspondiéndole asi el saludo a Eri.

La niña apenas y podía leer y sacarla de su error iba a costarle mucho tiempo. Y es que, para su mala suerte, los símbolos con los que se escribía "Izuku" también podían leerse como "Deku"...

 **(~)**

Los dekus eran unas plantas pequeñas que asemejaban mucho a los árboles, solo que en vez de ser grandes su tamaño era diminuto.

No eran medicinales, tampoco venenosos y de ellos no se podía sacar pigmento para hacer pinturas. Por lo que sabían, los dekus eran unas plantas totalmente inútiles. Podían comerse, si, pero su sabor era tan insípido y desabrido que nadie en su sano juicio lo haría a menos que se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Para lo único que parecían servir, era para confirmar que los tiempos de lluvia habían empezado. Y si, sólo para confirmarlo, pues ni para prevenir servían. Los dekus retoñaban por doquier bajo la lluvia y se iban junto con ella sin ninguna otra utilidad mas que aparecer por los bosques.

― _¡Ha! eres tan inútil como un deku por eso te pusieron así ―Con aire de suficiencia, el niño que se hacía llamar Kacchan se burlaba del niño de cabellera verde y rizada frente a él_

― _No seas así Kacchan... ya te dije que mi nombre se lee Izuku..._

― _Pero si su pelo es igual de verde como los dekus, ¡por eso le pusieron Deku! ―dijo en tono burlón otro niño que se encontraba a lado de Kacchan―_

― _N_ _-_ _no es ci_ _-_ _erto. Mi nombre es Izuku..._

 _Izuku bajo la mirada al suelo, intentando sin éxito que los niños que lo rodeaban no vieran las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salirsele de los ojos._

― _¡Miren! ¡quiere llorar!_

― _¿Ya ves como si eres un deku? como los dekus que solo se aparecen cuando el cielo llora, ¡jajajaja!_

― _¡Eres un deku llorón!_

 _Mientras los demás niños se seguían burlando a coro, Kacchan agarró una rama larga del suelo y usándola como cayado, la azotó en el piso, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos guardaran silencio. Satisfecho con la reacción del grupo, con una con voz fuerte y magnánima, exclamó:_

― _Yo, Katsuki Bakugo, ¡el rey de los dragones! Declaro que a partir de hoy, ¡todo lo que sea inútil será llamado un deku!_

 _Al escuchar la declaración de su líder, todos los niños_ ― _excepto uno_ ― _empezaron a aplaudir._

Y asi fue como la palabra "deku" pasó a convertirse en sinónimo de inútil y en el apodo por el cual lo llamarían todos los chicos de la aldea. Incluso después de que Kacchan se marchara (al parecer nunca abandonó su sueño infantil de ser una especie de rey) seguían llamándole asi. _Deku_. Qué remedio.

Y justo cuando creía que al iniciarse como paladín y emprender su viaje podría librarse de ese apodo, Eri lo estaba llamando así.

Aunque a diferencia de Kacchan y los chicos de la aldea, ella no lo hacía con malicia alguna.

Por su expresión, parecía estar muy aliviada de por fin saber que esa oveja con la que había escapado era un ser que la entendía, y no un simple animal sin raciocinio.

El verla menos angustiada hizo que el malentendido sobre su nombre fuera insignificante para Izuku.

 **(~)**

―Es muy suave...

Eri no pudo evitar acariciar el verde y esponjoso pelaje del señor Deku. Era reconfortante.

Izuku por su parte, se sorprendió a si mismo disfrutándolo también. Tal vez porque le recordaba mucho a como su madre y el señor Yagi solían desordenarle el cabello de manera afectuosa.

 _ **¡BRUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**_

Un gran estruendo, seguido de una centelleante luz, sorprendió por igual a Eri e Izuku.

―¿Se- señor Deku? ―dijo Eri al mismo tiempo que con su manita agarraba aprehensivamente el lomo de su nuevo amigo.

Izuku estaba asustado, pero no tanto por sí mismo, sino por Eri. Esa era la señal de que una tormenta se avecinaba y ellos estaban en medio de la nada, sin un lugar en donde resguardarse.

 _No tengas miedo Eri. ¡Voy a protegerte!_

O eso quiso decir. Pero como la última vez que había intentado hablar, el único sonido que salió de su hocico fue un ruidoso:

―¡BAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Esta vez, en vez de consolarla, el balido de la oveja solo asustó más a la pequeña Eri.

Desesperado, Izuku intentó buscar una solución lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Un instante después de escuchar el retumbar del trueno, la lluvia empezó a caer copiosamente.

 _¡No puede ser!_

Instintivamente, Izuku trató de protejer a Eri de la lluvia. Eri pareció entender el gesto del ovino y se acurrucó en el suelo permitiendo así que Izuku la protegiera con su cuerpo.

Aunque las ropas de Eri serían de gran ayuda, pues llevaba una capa color marrón con capucha, no serían suficientes para protegerla. Tampoco el improvisado refugio que Izuku le estaba ofreciendo con su cuerpo. Si bien su lana de oveja la mantendría caliente, seguramente la lluvia empaparía el suelo en el que estaba acurrucada y ella enfermaría.

 _¿Qué haría el señor Yagi en un momento como este?_

No pudo evitar pensar en su maestro, quién seguramente sabría que hacer. Izuku nunca se sintió tan inútil e impotente como ahora.

Irónicamente, y como si el bosque mismo se estuviera burlando de él, cientos de dekus empezaron a retoñar al compás de la lluvia.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Wow, ¡Si que ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí esta historia! No era mi intención abandonarla por tanto rato, lo juro. Esta vez me comprometo a actualizar un capítulo por lo menos una vez al mes.

En cuanto al minicuento del **Chosha,** es algo de relleno y que no tendrá mucha relevancia en la trama, pero como este fic es medio crack no pude evitar ponerlo. Chosha significa "autor" en japonés. "Mein Kyarater-u" significa main character, es decir, personaje principal o protagonista. Osea que en este fic crack, Kohei (si, el mangaka de bnha xD) sería el "autor" (osea el Chosha) que se introdujo en este mundo de fantasía para escoger a Izuku como su protagonista, regalándole sus incónicos zapatos rojos. Kohei sería algo así como un semidios en este fic xD. Si, ya sé que es algo loco pero fue algo que se me ocurrió y no pude evitar ponerlo en la historia como relleno xD.

Y por si a alguno de ustedes le quedó la duda, **los** **dekus** en esta historia tienen exactamente la misma apariencia que un brócoli de la vida real. De hecho son brócolis xD, solo que estos brotan con la lluvia y en la historia se les llama dekus xD.

También, ¡ **muchísimas gracias** por los reviews, los favs y los follows! créanme los aprecio demasiado. Espero que este humilde y loco fic siga siendo del agrado de todos ustedes. Y de nuevo, una disculpa a los lectores antiguos por los cambios que hice en el primer capítulo. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

Hasta próximo cap! n.n


End file.
